Dreams
by JenniHennyPenny
Summary: Just a few YYH dreams that I have had. The first one is "The Many Ways To Kill Jenni!" Hope you like it! Please R&R!
1. The Many Ways To Kill Jenni!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any OC's other than Jenni, who I own. I also own the plots/my dreams.  
  
Okay, this is a random insanity/humor fic that is a compilation of all my YYH dreams. The first one is.... The Many Ways To Kill Jenni! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
  
(Chapter 1: The Many Ways To Kill Jenni)  
  
(Yusuke)  
  
Jenni was walking along, enjoying the scenery when, suddenly, the sound of fighting ahead got her attention. She ran towards the sound and found Yusuke and the others battling her brother.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!" Yusuke yelled, aiming at Jenni's brother.  
  
"NO!" Jenni yelled as she launched herself across the field and got in the way of the shot.  
  
BANG!  
  
Everything was silent for a few moments. The last thing Jenni heard before she died from a blow that was supposed to hit her brother was, "Was that supposed to happen?"  
  
(Kurama/Yoko)  
  
Jenni was walking along when she found Kurama sitting in a clearing ahead of her. Jenni walked over and sat next to him, watching the cherry blossoms float slowly down to the ground.  
  
"Hello, Jenni," Kurama said pleasantly. "You have perfect timing."  
  
"I do?" Jenni asked, looking around. "How so?"  
  
"You are just in time for me to KILL YOU, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" Kurama yelled as he transformed into his Yoko form.  
  
Jenni got wide eyes and started to run.  
  
"I've needed target practice!" Yoko said happily. "THAT'S IT, KEEP RUNNING!" Yoko yelled to Jenni's retreating form. He took out the Ogaki (I'm going by memory here) and it went after Jenni.  
  
Jenni, in turn, ran faster and barely dodged to the side as one of the mouths came down right where she had been. One of the other mouths caught her and Jenni went bye-bye.  
  
(Hiei)  
  
Jenni was training with Hiei when she saw a glowing thing behind his headband.  
  
"Ooohhhh, what's this?" Jenni asked, poking his headband.  
  
"AH! MY JAGAN EYE! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! YOU MUST DIE!" Hiei screeched as he aimed his sword at Jenni's heart. Jenni dodged, but got a small cut across her arm. They continued to do this sort of thing until Hiei got tired of it all and brought out his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
  
Jenni ran away and heard Hiei following her. Hiei released the Dragon and it went and swallowed Jenni.  
  
"HIEI! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HER!" Yusuke said as he looked at the place where a small pile of ashes was all that was left of Jenni.  
  
(Kuwabara)  
  
Jenni was swimming with the others. She saw them all get out of the way as she came up from going under the surface, and started to get out of the way herself, but.... Too late.  
  
Kuwabara cannon-balled off the high dive and landed right on Jenni. Jenni sank to the bottom of the pool and drowned.  
  
"KUWABARA! YOU'RE STARTING TO GET LIKE THOSE TWO!" Yusuke yelled, motioning to Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke was instantly covered by the three angry boys.  
  
(Genkai)  
  
Jenni was exhausted. Genkai had been training her for a week straight and she had not allowed Jenni to take any breaks.  
  
Jenni was so tired that, after she climbed up to a cliff, she started to fall asleep on her feet.  
  
"All right. This is where you're next section of training will begin. Jenni?" Genkai asked, looking over just in time to see a fast-asleep Jenni fall over the edge of the cliff and fall to her heath.  
  
"AH!! JENNI! I'VE KILLED MY OWN STUDENT! Oh, well. Plenty more like her!" Genkai said, skipping off to the temple.  
  
(End of chapter 1)  
  
Okay, that was random insanity part one. Part two will be coming quickly! Please review! 


	2. Let The Chase Begin!

Okay, here is the second chapter! (if anyone is reading this, that is) Here goes nothing! I own Jenni and the dream/plot. Nothing else!  
  
(Chapter 2: Let the chase begin!)  
  
Kurama and Kim were walking along, on their own. Or, so they thought. Jenni and Yusuke were close behind, spying on them. Hiei and Neko were on the other side, also spying.  
  
Kurama and Kim sat down in a clearing.  
  
Suddenly, Kim said, "Strawberry!"  
  
Yusuke fell out of his tree and dragged Jenni with him. Kurama gave them both the evil glare and started chasing them, accidentally tripping Kim a little bit. Kim got up and threw a branch out of her way. It his Hiei in the forehead and he started to chase Kim. He also accidentally hit Neko in the back of the head and she, in turn, started to chase Hiei. And Genkai was chasing them all for being "reckless, noisy, unrespectable teenagers."  
  
So, Yusuke was being chased by Jenni for dragging her out of a tree, Jenni was being chased by Kurama for spying on him and Kim, Kim was chasing Kurama for tripping her, Kim was being chased by Hiei for hitting him in the forehead with a branch, Hiei was being chased by Neko for hitting her in the back of the head, and Genkai was chasing them all.  
  
"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP AND STAND STILL INSTANTLY THEN I WILL FIND A NEW USE FOR MY SPIRIT WAVE!" Genkai yelled.  
  
Everyone immediately stopped and stood silently. Suddenly, Yusuke started sneezing.  
  
"Shut up!" Jenni hissed.  
  
"Make me!" Yusuke said.  
  
"All right, I will!" Jenni yelled, jumping on Yusuke and biting his head.  
  
Kurama was pushed into the fray by Hiei, who was pushed in by Neko, who was pushed in by Genkai, who stood with Kim and watched the events unfold.  
  
Jenni was kicked out a couple of times, but soon all three boys were sitting on the ground with huge lumps on their heads.  
  
"That'll teach you," Jenni grumbled.  
  
Neko and Kim were falling over laughing and Genkai had walked away a little while ago. Jenni grinned and walked over to her friends.  
  
"Come on," Jenni said, starting to walk away. "Let's leave the boys to get up on their own."  
  
Just then, Kuwabara walked over and tripped on Hiei, falling on him as well. The three girls burst out laughing at this and walked away, still chuckling.  
  
(End of chapter 2)  
  
I know, that sucked, but that was how it was, so live with it. Okay, second chapter up! Until next time! 


	3. Immortal? Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Neko, Danny, or Kim. I own Jenni and the dreams. That's it.  
  
Okay, I feel loved!! I have 5 reviews and only 2 chapters! That's more than I've ever had! Okay, here is the next dream that I had. Hope you like it!  
  
(Chapter 3: Immortal? Part 1)  
  
Jenni, Danny, Neko, and Kim were all standing on top of a cliff in their demon forms. Jenni was a cross between fox, water, wind, earth, and fire. Kim was a cross between cat and water, Neko was a cross between cat and earth, and Danny was a cross between fire and dragon. They all stood upon the cliff, processing the information that Koenma had just told them.  
  
"You four are immortal. I would like you to train a bit and join the Reikai Tantei. See ya!" Koenma had said before he poofed off to somewhere.  
  
"How do we know that we are immortal?" Jenni asked, being the logical one of the group.  
  
"How about we test?" Danny said and, with a wicked smile, shoved Kim off the edge of the cliff.  
  
Kim fell and landed with a small "SPLAT!" She looked up just in time to see Danny and Neko shove Jenni off as well. Jenni fell right onto poor Kim, flattening her.  
  
"Am I dead?" Kim asked with swirly eyes.  
  
"Do you see a halo on my head, idiot?" Jenni asked, glaring at her friend.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Good." Jenni used her wind abilities to lift herself off the ground and floated up to the others, where she pushed both Danny and Neko off. Neko landed safely on her feet while Danny landed face-first in the dirt.  
  
"That frickin' hurt, you little bitch!" Danny yelled up at Jenni, who merely grinned and said, "I know I am!"  
  
Danny and Neko anime-fell and shook their heads.  
  
"Well, I think we should go find this Genkai person, ne?" Jenni said, lifting the other three into the air with her.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, BAKA!!" Danny screamed as Jenni started to speed them over the tree tops.  
  
"Do you really want me to?" Jenni asked with a devilish smirk as she lowered him closer to the tree tops.  
  
"NO!! KEEP ME UP! KEEP ME UP!!" Danny yelled, his eyes wide.  
  
Jenni snickered and burst out laughing when Danny sent a glare her way.  
  
"Okay, I've found Genkai's temple. According to Koenma, all of the Reikai Tantei should be there to test us, or summat like that," Jenni said as she set them all down outside the temple boundaries.  
  
"Why are we walking?" Neko asked.  
  
"I'm not. I am going to run though the trees and anyone who wants to can follow," Jenni said as she sped off through the trees.  
  
Neko followed her and Danny and Kim ran on the ground.  
  
Jenni's black ears flickered. The tips of these were blue, and the same thing with her tail and hair. Her eyes were forest-green and she was wearing a red tank top with black training pants on.  
  
Neko had brown eyes, hair, and tail and was wearing a dark blue shirt with blue jeans. Her brown eyes moved around a small clearing before she darted off again.  
  
Kim had blue ears, tail, and hair and had sea-blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with baby-blue shorts. (The kind that goes to your knees, by the way.) Kim happily noted that she was catching up to her friends.  
  
Danny had black hair with red highlights and two blood-red wings on his back. He also had garnet colored eyes and was wearing a black shirt and jeans.  
  
Jenni was the first to reach the temple, Kim second, Neko third, and Danny last. All of them went into their human forms. Jenni had brown-red hair and green eyes. Kim had black hair and brown eyes. Neko had dark, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Danny had black hair and brown-red eyes. (Like Yusuke's)  
  
Jenni stepped forward and looked upon the chaotic scene that was Genkai's temple.  
  
Two of them were fighting, one was sitting in a tree, one was watching with some amusement, and one was standing next to the temple.  
  
"I am assuming you are Genkai," Jenni said, looking at the old woman standing next to the temple.  
  
Danny blanched. "That's Genkai? An old hag is the famous Genkai?!" Danny said, astonished.  
  
In about two second flat, he found a fist right in front of his face and the owner standing on his feet, an angry expression on his face.  
  
"That is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, right?" Jenni asked, looking at the separate detectives.  
  
"How did you know?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Process of elimination. Genkai I knew, Yusuke would be the only one to attack because Genkai is his teacher, Kuwabaka is the one that was getting beaten to a bloody pulp by Yusuke, I've seen Hiei before, and that left you for Kurama," Jenni said, smiling slightly.  
  
"So, I heard that you were immortal. Wanna test that theory?" Yusuke challenged Danny.  
  
"Nah. We already have," Kim said, smiling. "Danny pushed me off a cliff and then Danny and Neko pushed Jenni after me."  
  
"Then I shoved the two of them off," Jenni concluded with an evil grin.  
  
"So, what types of demons are you?" Hiei asked, appearing beside Kim, who was shorter than him. Neko was about Kurama's size, Jenni was about as tall as Yusuke, and Danny was a little taller than Jenni.  
  
"Well, I'm a cat/water mix, Neko is a cat/earth mix, Danny is a fire/dragon mix, and Jenni is a fox/water/earth/fire/wind mix," Kim said happily.  
  
"Is she always this happy?" Genkai asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," Neko said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go explore the rooms and claim one as mine. See ya!" Jenni walked off, into the temple.  
  
"She might get lost. I'll go help her out," Yusuke said, running after Jenni.  
  
"I'll go to bed." Kim started to walk into the temple when Hiei fell in step with her. Danny was shown around by Genkai and Neko was shown around by Kurama.  
  
Jenni soon got lost and found that Yusuke was following her. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I thought you might get lost, in which case I would show you around," Yusuke said.  
  
"All right. Where's my room and all the other important stuff?" Jenni asked.  
  
Yusuke proceeded to show her around and then went to bed along with Jenni.  
  
(End of chapter 3)  
  
Okay, in case any of you are reading this and have read my other story(ies) and thought that I would not be able to update until after July 18th, I called off the bet. I will be able to update any time that I want to during the month between June 18th and July 18th. I'll see ya all later! Ja ne!  
  
Kit  
  
P.S.: Please leave a review!! :) :) :) :P 


	4. Immortal? Part 2

I own Jenni and the plot.  
  
Okay, thank you to all my reviewers! By the way, Jenni is an OC, not Keiko or anyone that the majority of you would know. Okay, here's part two of the last chapter!  
  
(Chapter 4: Immortal? Part 2)  
  
In the morning, Jenni got up at five and took a shower, changed into her training clothes, and pulled her hair up into a high-ponytail. She wandered out to the kitchen and found that Danny was also up, as well as Hiei.  
  
"Ohayo," Jenni said, sitting down across from Danny. (By the way, that means "Good morning" in Japanese)  
  
"Mornin'," Danny said lazily, going back to his breakfast. Hiei nodded in Jenni's direction to show that he acknowledged her. Jenni started to hum the "Pirates of the Caribbean" theme song under her breath. Danny smiled slightly. (Right now, I'm listening to "He's a pirate" on my comp. I love that song!) Hiei "Hn"ed and turned away.  
  
At that moment, Kim, Neko, Kurama, and Yusuke walked into the kitchen as well.  
  
"Good morning," Kurama said to Jenni and Danny, who both nodded at him.  
  
"Sleep well?" Jenni asked in a teasing manner as Kim laid her head on the table with a small groan.  
  
"Shut up, you," Kim said, her eyes closed. Jenni sighed slightly and said, "I'll be outside if anyone needs me."  
  
Jenni walked outside and found a small pond near the temple. As she started to put her hand in the water, a small thing snapped at Jenni. She recoiled her hand and the thing stared at her.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's a water sprite," Jenni said, unmasking her spirit energy a bit. The sprite dove under the water for a moment, then resurfaced. Jenni giggled as it splashed around a little bit, then suddenly dove under and didn't come back up. Jenni looked around just in time to see a sword come flying at her face and it scratched her cheek as she leapt nimbly to the side. She saw the sword pinned in a tree with a message tied to it. Jenni picked up the message and read to herself:  
  
Jennifer,  
  
I have your "friends." If you want to see them alive again, you will come to my lair and submit to me and join my side. See you soon, love.  
  
Teppo  
  
"That.... Little... Bas—"Jenni was cut off as a demon attacked her. Jenni cut the thing in half with her sword and the remains vanished in a flare of flame.  
  
The water sprite tugged on her sleeve. Jenni looked down at it and smiled tenderly.  
  
"So, what should I call you?" Jenni wondered aloud. "I know! I'll call you Umi!" Jenni said, picking up the sprite and setting her on her shoulder.  
  
As soon as she walked into the temple, she heard Kim squeal and was soon knocked over by the force that Kim had hugged her and the sprite at the same time.  
  
"Get... Offa me!" Jenni said, choking slightly. The sprite chirped slightly in agreement.  
  
Yusuke pried Kim off of Jenni, who had been turning blue at that time. Jenni gasped for breath just as Genkai came in and said, "Jenni, you will be training with Yusuke; Kim, you will be with Kuwabara; Danny, go with Hiei; Neko, you can go with Kurama. I will see you all at lunch."  
  
"Well, looks like I have honors of fighting the other team captain," Jenni said, grinning.  
  
"WHAT?!?! Since when have you been team captain?!" Danny yelled, glaring at Jenni.  
  
"Since I found you in that alley, brought you into my group, and taught you almost everything I know about weapons and how to control your energy," Jenni said calmly, her eyes blazing with an inner fire. Danny gulped and nodded, backing away.  
  
"All right. Now that we have that settled out, let's go train," Kim said, passing Jenni.  
  
Jenni smirked and followed Kim out. As soon as everyone else had left, Jenni turned to Yusuke. He was standing in the big clearing outside Genkai's temple.  
  
"So, what's with the thing on your shoulder?" Yusuke asked, earning a hiss from Umi.  
  
"Her name is Umi and she's a water sprite," Jenni said coldly. "I found her in a pond. Well, that's not accurate; She found me. Happy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Too bad. Live with it," Jenni said and used her powers to fly into the air. She also used them to push Yusuke to the ground. He struggled to get up, but failed.  
  
"I'm not the leader for nothin', Yusuke," Jenni said, smirking. She was surprised when Yusuke managed to get on his feet, his spirit energy glowing around him. He then shot into the air, aiming punches and kicks at Jenni, who dodged to the side.  
  
Jenni then fell out of the air as a rose hit her in the back of the head. She managed to catch herself on a tree, but soon jumped off it as Yusuke shot a Spirit Gun at her. Then, Yusuke used the Shotgun and Jenni was forced to but up a Spirit Shield. Then, she noticed that Umi was gone. She looked around and saw Umi climbing up Yusuke's back and onto his head, sitting there and looking at Jenni before she took out a rather large- looking book and hit Yusuke over the head. Jenni fell over laughing.  
  
"The great Yusuke Urameshi was brought down by a book, handled by a water sprite, no less!" Jenni said in between laughs.  
  
"Hn. What are you making so much racket about?" Hiei asked from behind her.  
  
"Look at Yusuke," Jenni gasped as she doubled over and attempted to control her laughter.  
  
Hiei snorted after he saw Yusuke and Danny was backing away slowly. Kim, Neko, and Kuwabara had just arrived and also fell over laughing. Kurama tried, and failed, to conceal his laughter.  
  
Yusuke groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Man! What hit me?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Umi," Jenni said, motioning to the sprite that sat docilely on her head.  
  
"That little thing did that to me?" Yusuke growled.  
  
"Yep!" Jenni said.  
  
Yusuke lunged and was hit over the head by a glass bottle, courtesy of Jenni.  
  
"Ah, the pleasures of life: Having a nice glass bottle or baseball bat handy at all times, and being able to use them on someone!" Jenni said with a small laugh. Just then, she looked up and saw an arrow headed for Hiei with a note on it.  
  
Jenni used her powers to stop the arrow in mid-air and it floated over to Jenni. Jenni read the note, paled, and tore up the note hurriedly. She then looked up at the sky and fell to her knees. Then, she fainted.  
  
(End chapter 4)  
  
No that is not the last part. I still have one or two more. Ja ne!  
  
Leave a review please!  
  
Kitsune-chan (As dubbed by my friends) 


	5. Immortal? Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Danny, Neko, or Kim. I own Umi, the "Rose Dagger," Jenni, Teppo, and the plot. Happy, damn lawyers?  
  
Okay, I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Okay, Neko, if you are reading this, this is the story that I told you about over the phone. Happy? Now for chapter 5!  
  
(Chapter 5: Immortal? Part 3)  
  
Jenni woke up in the middle of the night with a cold washcloth on her forehead and someone sitting next to her, asleep. She looked at the person and saw that is was Yusuke. Jenni smiled slightly and tried to get out of bed, but found that Yusuke's hand was tightly clutching hers. Jenni sighed and settled back under the covers. Umi curled up next to her and Jenni remembered the note. 'If you do not come in three days, you will find your family dead.' was what the note had said. Jenni hadn't needed a signature to know who it was from.  
  
Jenni tried to get up again, but Yusuke pulled her back to the bed.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Jenni asked, looking Yusuke in the eye.  
  
"About as long as you have. What happened?" Yusuke asked, sitting down again.  
  
"Well, Teppo had placed a spell upon the last note that forced me to look up at the sky, where a sign that only those who have read the note could see burned and caused me to faint from looking at it. That's why I tore up the note. But the words are burned into my memory," Jenni said softly, looking straight ahead of her like a statue. "'If you do not come in three days, you will find your family dead.'"  
  
"Who is Teppo?" Yusuke asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"He is a fox/darkness demon that fell in love with me a while ago. He is one of the original five that put the curse on me, so he knows my weaknesses," Jenni said, glaring at the wall.  
  
"What curse is this?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What is this, 20 questions?!" Jenni asked angrily. "I'll tell you in the morning, but you have to get out of my room, get everyone in the living room that wants to hear, and make me breakfast," Jenni said, smirking a little bit.  
  
"And if I don't get out of your room..?" Yusuke said, standing up.  
  
"Then I will kill you in your sleep and hang your corpse as a warning to all those that dare to venture into the depths of my room," Jenni said calmly, looking at Umi, who was cackling like a maniac.  
  
Yusuke turned and bolted out the door like a lightning bolt.  
  
'I can't believe I'm telling him,' was Jenni's last thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
(In the morning)  
  
When Jenni got into the living room, she found almost everyone in there. The only three people missing were Kim, Neko, and Danny, who had heard the story before. Jenni sat down and looked around. Finally, with a sigh, she started her story.  
  
"About 50 years ago, I was a normal human girl, age 15, in high school. I wandered out into the forest in my backyard and I was taken, by a portal, to a place where five monks lived. The monks were nice and all, but there was something strange about each of them.  
  
"They all sensed a strange power radiating from me and thought that I was a demon. So, one by one, they all put a curse on me. The first one, the Priest of Water, gave me the power of water instead of banishing it. The second, the Priestess of Earth, gave me the powers to control plants and the like instead of banishing it. The third, the Priest of Fire, gave me the power of fire. The fourth, the Priestess of Wind, gave me the power to control the winds. And the last, the Priest of Darkness, gave me my fox-demon part of me. It's a shadow-fox, in case you were wondering, Kurama," Jenni finished her tail, looking steadily around at all of them. "The last of the priests, the Priest of Darkness, fell in love with me and knew that I was little more than a human girl, and thought that the curse would make me a demon. It did. Only I have to transform every full moon. I turn into a multi-colored fox that is not all of one substance. I am of many then, of many colors and substances. I have to travel to Makai on my own and visit a special place in the depths of the Death Forest to relieve myself of that form. Then, I can go back to where ever and wait for sunrise. With the coming of dawn, my other form returns."  
  
"That is interesting," Genkai said, looking at Jenni. "So, the priests and priestesses thought that you were a demon, but only one of them knew you weren't. I think you have more information here than we do, and if we are to protect you, then we need to know everything."  
  
"His name is Teppo. He is the one that sent me the notes. He has my family captive and will kill them if I don't show up in three days' time. I know that he will; he's done is before," Jenni said, a small growl escaping her throat.  
  
"So, who wants to train?!" Kim asked, popping up out of nowhere. Everyone except Jenni anime-fell.  
  
"I will. I'll train with Kurama today. Kim, you can go with Yusuke. Yusuke, go easy on her. Neko, go with Hiei. Danny, I think you had better go with Genkai," Jenni said, looking over at Kuwabara.  
  
They all nodded and headed outside.  
  
"So, you can control plants, eh?" Kurama said, his eyes flashing gold.  
  
"Yep. So, I'm guessing that you are going to test me on my abilities to control the plants, ne?" Jenni said, looking Kurama in the eye.  
  
"Yes. Clever girl," Kurama said, grinning.  
  
"ROSE DAGGER!!" Jenni yelled, taking out a rose and making a dagger out of it. She lunged at Kurama, who was now in his Yoko form, and missed. She did a belly-flop into a pond that was right behind Kurama. She came up with swirly eyes, then levitated into the air and glared at Yoko, who was laughing slightly.  
  
She then landed and shoved him into the pond. He held out his hand and a vine came up behind Jenni and grabbed her ankle, dropping her in the water as well. Jenni dunked him under a couple of times and managed to get out.  
  
"I've always wanted to see what a wet fox looks like," Jenni said with a grin. Yoko's hair was plastered to his back and face, his ears were slightly drooping, his tail was stuck to his legs, and his clothes were sticking to him.  
  
"You little—"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. I'm a crazy, phsycotic little bitch, right?" Jenni said blandly.  
  
Yoko stared at her in amazement, then burst out laughing. Jenni sighed and thought, 'I guess training isn't going to get much of anywhere. I'll go for a walk.'  
  
Jenni started to walk away until she felt someone grab her hand. She looked back to see Kurama (the red-head) standing there, smiling sheepishly at her. Jenni just shook her head, a small smile playing across her lips as she continued to walk away.  
  
"Wait a second!" Kurama called. "Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk. If you don't think that I'm able to protect myself, then you need to get to know me better," Jenni said without stopping.  
  
"But..." Kurama trailed off when he heard Jenni's scream of terror. "There's a cliff over there."  
  
(End of chapter 5) 


	6. Immortal? Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Neko, Kim, or Danny. I own Umi, the "Rose Dagger," Jenni, the plot, and Teppo.  
  
Okay, I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I'm updating even more! I think I might take a little break from this story after the final chapter of the "Immortal?" parts and.... I JUST GOT OUT OF SCHOOL! I had to play for the graduation, so I was able to go home after I played, whereas a lot of the other kids in school (except the graduates) had to go to school. So, I am going to be updating a lot today. I am hoping to update all of my stories at least once today. So, here's the next chapter!  
  
(Chapter 6: Immortal? Part 4)  
  
Jenni caught herself with her powers and levitated herself to the top to glare at Kurama, who was laughing slightly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Kurama?!" Jenni asked angrily. At least, she looked angry. Inside, she herself was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Well, I tried to, but you weren't listening and—"Kurama was cut off when Jenni glared at him. He gulped and backed away a step. Jenni took a step forward. Kurama matched her step, looking alarmed.  
  
"Uh, Jenni..... Jenni.... Help," Kurama said as Jenni charged at him. He ran backwards blocking the occasional blow. Just then, Kurama tripped and.....  
  
SLPASH!!  
  
Kurama had fallen in the pond that Jenni had fallen into earlier. Jenni was rolling on the ground, laughing her head off. Kurama growled and tackled her. Jenni yelped slightly as Kurama was sitting on her stomach. Jenni shoved him off and stood up.  
  
Jenni looked at her watch. "Well, well, well. Look at the time. Time really flies when you're having a good time, eh?" Jenni said, glancing over at Kurama with a playful grin. Kurama returned it and the two dashed off towards the temple. Jenni found Danny sitting on the steps, panting. Kim was sitting next to him, also panting. Neko came dashing out of the trees just then and hid behind Jenni, who looked at her oddly.  
  
Hiei came out right behind her and started to advance on Jenni. "Let me see the cat," Hiei said in a threatening way.  
  
"No," Jenni said, getting into her own fighting stance. "I've done things like this before and this is nothing new to me. I will not move out of the way so that you can massacre one of my best teammates. Get it now, Hiei? Or do I have to paint a picture for you?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei said, turning away. Yusuke's and Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
"Well, that was amusing." Yusuke looked at Jenni then to Hiei, and back again.  
  
"Stay out of trouble this time, Neko. Next time, I might not save you," Jenni said, walking away. Neko raced off after her and Kurama and Yusuke followed. Kim and Danny came in soon after.  
  
(After lunch)  
  
Jenni walked over to Hiei and whispered something in his ear. Hiei told her something softly and Jenni nodded, then looked over to Neko. Hiei nodded. Jenni nodded again and smiled slightly at Hiei.  
  
"Okay. Neko, you get to go with Yusuke, I'll go with Hiei, Kim can go with Genkai, and Danny goes with Kurama. Any questions?" Jenni said, looking around at her team. They all shook their heads no. "All right. Come on, Hiei. I wanna see how good I am against you."  
  
Jenni and Hiei walked deep into the forest. Hiei took out his katana and Jenni summoned a scythe. (Don't ask.... I just think that they are cool)  
  
"Hey, Hiei?" Jenni asked a couple of hours later.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What do you think Teppo would do if I arrived one or two days early?" Jenni asked, dodging a blow aimed for her head.  
  
"He would, most likely, be surprised and unsuspecting of the attack," Hiei said, blocking one of Jenni's blows.  
  
"Good. We leave tonight," Jenni said, taking Hiei by surprise.  
  
"Huh?!" Hiei said, accidentally letting himself get hit in the head with the flat of Jenni's scythe.  
  
"Well, you don't think that I'm going to go by myself, do you?" Jenni asked. "No, that would be insane on my part. Even I am not that crazy. My team is coming with me, if no one else."  
  
"I'll go and save you all when you get yourselves beaten to a bloody pulp," Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"What about the others?" Jenni asked.  
  
"Yusuke will probably go. Kurama will. Kuwabara should stay here. Genkai won't come." Hiei looked Jenni in the eye and saw determination. "Since you really mean to go through with this, I might as well help. If I don't, I'll never hear the end of it anyway."  
  
They went back to the temple just in time to hear Kim scream, "DRAGON!!" and see a blast of flame.  
  
"Danny," Jenni groaned. She ran past Hiei over to where Danny was and saw a giant dragon attacking Kim. Jenni fired a Rose Dagger at it and got it's attention. She then shot a constant stream of water at it. Danny quickly scooped it up as it returned to it's normal size, which was about the same as Umi. Umi also jumped onto Jenni's head and Neko came into the clearing with a tree sprite on her head. Jenni giggled as Kim's pet came out. Kim's was a cat that could change sizes (Like Kilala (For those of you who have seen InuYasha)) and had water surrounding her ankles. Her name was Kila.  
  
"I see you have one as well, Neko," Jenni said with a grin. Neko glared at her.  
  
"Yeah. His name is Treebeard (From LOTR. I don't own that or Treebeard.)," Neko said, looking up at the small sprite on her head.  
  
"What about you, Danny?" Jenni asked.  
  
"Her name is Ryu," Danny said, looking affectionately down at the sleeping dragon in his arms.  
  
Jenni rolled her eyes. "How original," Jenni said sarcastically. Danny shot her a black look, but Jenni just grinned.  
  
"Anyway, go get some stuff in a small backpack. We're going somewhere tonight. You might want to bring a change of loose clothes that you can fight in, some bandages, and anything else you think you might need for a fight," Jenni said, her eyes gleaming in anticipation.  
  
After everyone was back outside (Everyone includes: Jenni, Yusuke, Neko, Hiei, Kim, Kurama, and Danny.) Jenni looked around at them.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to go?" Jenni asked, looking at Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. They all nodded and Jenni smiled slightly. "Let's go hunting," Jenni said with an evil smile as she started to sprint off, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight and an inner fire.  
  
(End chapter 6)  
  
Okay, you can expect faster updated because I no longer have school. Leave a review, please! Ja ne!  
  
Kitsune-chan 


	7. Immortal? Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Neko, Danny, or Kim. I own Jenni, Umi, Ryu, Treebeard (The sprite only. NOT THE NAME!), Kila, the "Rose Dagger" and any other spirit attacks used by the OC's, and the plot(s)  
  
I hope everyone liked the last chapter! YAY!! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL FOR THREE WEEKS THEN I GET TO LEARN THE FLUTE AND CONTINUE THE CLARINET!! WOO!  
  
(Chapter 7: Immortal? Part 5)  
  
When they came to a certain spot, Jenni had them halt and rest for a little bit. "You'll need all of your energy," She had said.  
  
After they were rested, Jenni opened a portal. "This leads right to where Teppo lives. But we have to make this less than a day. I don't care if you kill him or not, I just want him out of my life," Jenni hissed at them. "I'll go first."  
  
She then jumped through the portal and found herself outside Teppo's lair. She moved the portal a bit (Yes, she can do that since she created it and it's MY dream!) and signaled for the others to come through.  
  
Kim was first, probably shoved by Danny, who came after her. Then it was Neko, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke. As soon as they were all there, Jenni whispered, "Stay here. I'll tell you when to come," and walked towards the door. She knocked and Teppo opened the door.  
  
"Are you by yourself?" Teppo asked, looking around.  
  
"Yes," Jenni lied easily. "I'm here to discuss what you're doing, hopefully to come to terms with you."  
  
Teppo nodded with an evil grin and shoved Jenni inside, slamming the door after her. (Look for bloopers at the bottom of the chapter!!) Jenni had shifted into her demon form without any of them noticing.  
  
Yusuke was about to get up to go pounce on Teppo, but Kurama and Hiei grabbed him and forced him to stay down.  
  
"No," Kurama hissed. "She'll find a way to tell us."  
  
Just then, a loud slap and a scream of, "BAKA HENTAI TEMEE!!!" was heard from inside. The others took that as a sign to barge in and saw Teppo on the floor with a rather large hand mark on his face and Jenni standing over him, her right hand facing out, and her left on her lips. Which were bleeding slightly.  
  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked, walking over to Jenni. She shook her head and looked down.  
  
"Now, Teppo, it is time to KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!" Jenni screamed, summoning her scythe. Suddenly, she was frozen in mid-air, her eyes slightly wide. She let loose her spirit energy and no one was able to look right at her. She allowed herself to fall to the ground slowly and looked at everyone's wide eyes.  
  
"What?!" She asked, looking agitated.  
  
"You have... You have... wings," Yusuke managed to say before Teppo lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Jenni threw her Rose Dagger at Teppo and hit his upper arm. Then, everyone except Hiei and Danny and Kim attacked Teppo.  
  
"Vine Whip!" Neko yelled, slashing out at Teppo.  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Spirit Gun," Yusuke yelled, gathering it on the end of his finger.  
  
"Moon Shine!" (Don't ask.) Jenni yelled, throwing a brightly-lit ball at Teppo, who was blasted out the door by the force of it.  
  
Just then, the hood that Teppo wore came off and Jenni saw that it wasn't Teppo at all, but one of his weaker look-a-likes!  
  
"STOP!" Jenni yelled.  
  
"What?!" Neko asked.  
  
"This isn't Teppo. That means that he had time to know that we were coming and is either hiding somewhere or...." Jenni couldn't finish her sentence because Teppo had jumped out of a closet and had put a Spirit Shield-like thing around Jenni, so that she couldn't escape and no one could get to her.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!" Teppo said, vanishing with Jenni.  
  
As soon as they vanished, everyone heard Jenni's yell of "YOU STUPID, EVIL, IDIOT! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU CAPTURE SOMEONE!!" Then a loud slap was heard and Jenni came out of the closet, glaring over her shoulder.  
  
"Yusuke, you can handle him," was all that Jenni said as she brushed past them, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"What's up with her?" Danny asked, looking at Jenni's retreating figure.  
  
"Don't ask me!" Kim said, looking at Danny.  
  
Jenni stormed down a corridor and heard the tell-tale blast from Yusuke's Spirit Gun.  
  
'I hope Teppo dies and rots in Hell,' Jenni thought venomously.  
  
(For those of you who are asking, "What did he do to deserve that?" the answer is coming up.)  
  
Jenni slowed her walked and allowed a few of the tears to escape her eyes. 'He didn't have to go and kill them... All three of them... Mom... Dad..... Jeff, my only sibling..... Why?' Jenni asked herself, now crying openly.  
  
She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and looked up to see Yusuke looking at her with serious eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
"He killed them.... Teppo did..... He killed all three of them...." Jenni said in-between sobs.  
  
"Who? Who did he kill?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Mom... Dad.... Jeff, the only sibling I had.... that evil little MONSTER!" Jenni yelled, slumping to the floor.  
  
Yusuke picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the portal, where everyone was waiting. When they opened their mouths to ask, Yusuke shook his head.  
  
(A few days later. Genkai's temple)  
  
Jenni was in her room, staring blankly at the wall. She heard a knock on her door and saw Yukina come in out of the corner of her eye, but did nothing.  
  
"Jenni, you have a visitor," Yukina said softly.  
  
Kuwabara walked in, propelled forward by Yusuke. Yukina left the room and Kila, who was sitting next to Jenni on one side, stirred and stretched. Ryu, who was on her lap, opened her eyes a little, her head resting on Jenni's arm. Umi was sitting on Jenni's head and Treebeard was on her other side, sitting up to watch.  
  
"Now, for the best show of the year, Yusuke beating Kuwabara to a bloody pulp!" Kurama said, reading off a card.  
  
Jenni looked up, a bit of the old gleam in her eyes again.  
  
Yusuke punched Kuwabara across the face and the two of them got into a fight. Soon, Jenni was rolling on her bed with laughter. When Yusuke got up, Kuwabara was nothing more than a bloody pulp on Jenni's floor. Jenni did... something and Kuwabara got up, healed enough so that he could walk out to see Yukina.  
  
Yusuke grinned at Jenni, who was still laughing her head off, and tackled her. Jenni yelped slightly and looked imploringly at Kurama, who was exiting. He merely grinned, his Yoko side showing, and closed and locked the door after him.  
  
The two had a little mini fight and it ended with Jenni winning. The four animals were on assorted chairs and such to watch the show. After Jenni won, just to show off, Umi jumped over to Yusuke and climbed onto his head, where he stayed and brought a sledge hammer out of nowhere, seemingly. He then hit poor Yusuke over the head. Yusuke fell over with swirly eyes and Jenni burst out laughing again, her eyes gleaming happily.  
  
"HEY, GUYS! LOOK! THE GREAT YUSUKE URAMESHI HAS BEEN BROUGHT DOWN BY A WATER SPRITE WITH A SLEDGE HAMMER!!" Jenni yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Hiei was in her room in an instant, looking at Yusuke and snorting. Kuwabara was next, falling over laughing. Jenni took out a camera and took about 10 pictures.  
  
(End chapter 7)  
  
I know, crummy place to end the chapter, but I have to get ready for a friend that's coming over in about 15 minutes. Hope you liked the chapter! Ja!  
  
Kitsune-chan  
  
(BLOOPERS!!)  
  
Teppo shoved Jenni inside, slamming the door after him. Everyone heard a howl of pain. Jenni's tail had gotten stuck in the door. (Ouch.)  
  
(Blooper 2)  
  
Jenni took out a camera and took about 10 pictures.... of Hiei rolling on the floor laughing his head off with Kuwabara. 


	8. Immortal? Part 6

I own the plot, any new Spirit Attacks (ex: Moon Shine, Rose Dagger, etc), the sprites, the dragon, and the cat (Umi, Treebeard in sprite only, Ryu, and Kila.), the plot, and anything else new, except Neko, Kim, and Danny. In other words, I do not own YYH.  
  
(Chapter 8: Immortal? Part 6)  
  
After everyone was done laughing their heads off, Umi sitting proudly on Jenni's head, Jenni ushered everyone out of her room. She then carried Yusuke to his room, which was a cross from hers, and set him on the bed. She then left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jenni walked into the kitchen to get a snack and everyone saw that she was back to normal. Just then, Ryu flew out to land on Jenni's shoulder. Kila was following Jenni around like a dog, and Treebeard was riding Kila.  
  
"DANNY! NEKO! KIM! COME GET YOUR PETS!" Jenni yelled as soon as she was outside. Danny appeared next to her in an instant, taking his "precious dragon" from Jenni. Kila wandered over to Kim, and Neko came and took Treebeard. That left Jenni with Umi.  
  
Just then, Kuwabara came outside and grabbed Jenni's hand.  
  
"Jenni, I will protect you from Teppo and make you happy again!" Kuwabara said, a grin on his face. Jenni twitched. (Major Kuwa bashing right here.)  
  
"GET OFF OF ME, BAKA TEMEE!" Jenni screamed, throwing Kuwabara over her shoulder and down all the stairs of Genkai's temple. Umi followed him, his Sledge Hammer of DOOM, DEATH, AND DESTRUCTION!, in his hands, an evil grin of anticipation on his face.  
  
Jenni shook her head, laughing. Just then, Yusuke wandered outside, holding his head. He looked around and saw Jenni.  
  
"Hey, Kit, what hit me?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Umi hit you over the head with a sledge hammer, like he is about to do to Kuwa," Jenni said, motioning to the bottom of Genkai's staircase. Yusuke eagerly ran half-way down to see Kuwabara bashed a couple of times by Umi.  
  
Jenni smiled and looked over into the trees. Jenni had buried her parents and brother over in the trees, refusing help from anyone. It had taken her ours, but she had eventually did it. The thing was, she used her own muscles. She refused, point blank, to use Spirit Energy to help her.  
  
Umi, of course, had helped, but how much help can a cute water sprite be?  
  
Jenni walked over to that area, placing a single red rose on the grave. She then walked away, never turning back. She looked over to see Yusuke running away from Umi, Kila, and Ryu, who were all chasing him for some reason.  
  
"Umi, Ryu, Kila, HEEL!" Jenni yelled, bringing all three to her side instantly. "Yusuke, what did you do?"  
  
"I accidentally knocked into Ryu as I was running from those two because Kila had tried to push me down the stairs and Umi was aiming at me with his sledge hammer. That's why I'm running," Yusuke panted, looking warily at the three little devils.  
  
"I see," Jenni said thoughtfully. "Well, I'll let you three chase him for another half hour, okay? Just be sure to come if anyone of the four of us calls, all right?" Jenni said. The three devils nodded and advanced on Yusuke, who was already running away.  
  
Jenni chuckled at the scene and took a couple of pictures. After a couple of minutes, she turned to go inside when she found a katana at her throat. She turned her head slightly to the side and saw Teppo, standing right behind her.  
  
"Come with me, love, and you don't get hurt," Teppo said. Jenni sighed. He was REALLY starting to get on her nerves now!  
  
"NEVER! NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER SURRENDER!" Jenni screamed, her anger and grief pushing her to a never-before accomplished height of power. Two black angel-like wings sprouted from her back and her eyes went completely white with black pupils. She also had bitch-black hair with white highlights. She was wearing a white shirt with one sleeve, the other had been ripped off, and black pants that were torn around the knees. Pure, white, blinding energy radiated off of Jenni. Jenni turned to Teppo, who was cowering on the ground.  
  
By this time, every single person that knew Jenni (including Koenma) had gathered in a circle around them, staring at Jenni's new form.  
  
Jenni spread her wings wide and placed her hands adjacent to the wing joints, and, aiming at Teppo, screamed, "ANGEL FLARE!"  
  
A burst of white issued from Jenni's hands, enveloping Teppo in the white light. When the light was gone, there was nothing left of Teppo except a small pile of ashes. After that attack, Jenni fell out of the air (She had been hovering about 10 feet off the ground) and fainted. Yusuke caught her and placed her back in her room.  
  
When Jenni woke up, the only thing she knew was that she had one hell of a head-ache and she was aching all over, especially her back.  
  
"Ulg... Where am I?" Jenni asked.  
  
"In your room, Jenni," Yusuke said from beside her. Jenni jumped and turned to look at him. "I brought you here after your fight. You definitely showed Teppo, kiddo." (Wow... That rhymed! ::Gets hit with a random book:: ouch... XD)  
  
Jenni grinned and sat up to look at Yusuke. Yusuke helped her out of bed and Jenni walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting, chatting a bit, but looking worried.  
  
"Hey, guys. Did someone die or something?" Jenni asked, looking around the room.  
  
Everyone looked up at her, shocked, and Kim and Neko jumped on her, shouting, "JENNI!" or "KITSUNE NO BAKA!!" Jenni laughed and said, "Speaking."  
  
All three of them laughed at that.  
  
"Jenni," Koenma said, in his teen form. "I have some good news and some bad news."  
  
"Good news first," Jenni said, looking Koenma in the eye.  
  
"Well, you soundly defeated Teppo. The bad news is that you are part angel, black angel, actually, and you will probably be wanted by many demons for your power. You will have to stay here under the Reikai Tantei's protection," Koenma said.  
  
Jenni blinked. "Is that all? That's not as bad as I thought it would be..." Everyone anime-fell. "What?!"  
  
"YOU'RE WANTED BY JUST ABOUT EVERY DEMON IN THE WORLDS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT THAT WASN'T AS BAD AS YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE?!" Neko screamed. "KITSUNE NO BAKA! YOU HAVE SUCH A ONE-TRACK MIND, IDIOT!"  
  
"And..? Is this supposed to be news to me or something?" Jenni asked, making everyone laugh. Just then, Umi appeared out of nowhere, Sledge Hammer of DOOM, DEATH, and DESTRUCTION!!!, grasped in his hands. He hit Yusuke over the head, then Kuwabara, then ran off, laughing like a lunatic.  
  
(End of chapter and Immortal? Parts.)  
  
I hope you enjoyed "Immortal?" because that's it! Now, I will work on one of my other dreams! Please leave a review! 


	9. YuYu Hakusho gone Wrong!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Happy?  
  
Here is the next chapter. Sorry if it took so long, but I was really busy. Here's the next chapter!  
  
(Chapter 9: Yu-Yu Hakusho gone Wrong!)  
  
(Hiei)  
  
Hiei looked around, smiling at the scent of blooming flowers among the trees at Genkai's temple. He skipped (Yes, skipped.) over to a nearby patch of flowers, his yellow shirt moving slightly. His orange shorts moved slightly as a breeze passed him.  
  
Hiei smiled at the calmness of it all. He sat in the patch of flowers and lay on his back, looking up at the sky. He soon fell asleep looking at the clouds. (OoO Where in the worlds did THAT come from?!?!)  
  
(Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke was looking at the stairs to Genkai's temple, his bouncy attitude making it seem like the world was the best place in the world. He ran up the stairs and then walked around a bit, a big smile on his face.  
  
Yusuke saw Hiei sleeping on the ground and bent down to look at Hiei. He stood up straight again, smiling bigger. Yusuke splashed Hiei with a bit of water and watched as Hiei sat up, spluttering.  
  
Yusuke giggled as Hiei looked at him, a slightly evil grin creeping over his face. Hiei then drenched Yusuke with water, running off so that he could avoid Yusuke. Yusuke chased him and they both laughed. (Holy-- ::Is cut off as Yusuke and Hiei hit her over the head and kidnap her:: )  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Kurama leaned against the wall, scowling and watching Yusuke and Hiei chase each other around. Personally, he thought that it was all pathetic. His black tank top moved slightly as Kurama shifter, fingering the hilt of his whip. (Yes, a real one. A real one that HURTS!!) Kurama snorted as Kuwabara walked calmly up the steps, smiling slightly.  
  
When Hiei and Yusuke accidentally got a bit of water on him, Kurama glared at them, holding his whip in a position that said, 'Do-that-again-and-I- will-KILL-you!' Both boys hurriedly scrambled away, then continued their fight. Kurama leaned against the wall again, glaring at the three boys in front of him. Kurama then snorted and flickered off.  
  
(Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara had just finished his homework and was walking up the steps to Genkai's temple when he was splashed by a bit of water. He laughed softly, then looked up to see Yusuke and Hiei chasing each other around the temple.  
  
Kuwabara sat down against a tree, watching his friends with amused eyes. When they splashed him, Kuwabara ran after Yusuke and Hiei, smiling as the two boys ahead of him laughed.  
  
Just then, Yusuke was tackled by Kuwabara from behind and Kuwabara started tickling Yusuke until he gave up, then Kuwabara went to find Hiei. Hiei was sitting in a tree and Kuwabara leaned against the tree, pretending to be trying to figure out where Hiei was.  
  
Hiei sniggered, then fell out of the tree as Kuwabara made the tree shake a little bit.  
  
The three of them laughed and Kurama scoffed, leaving the idiots to themselves.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
Okay.... that was one of my weirder dreams. I imagined how the boys would act if they had the personalities of different people, so I tested that out in my dream. Fun, ain't it? Well, please leave a review! Ja ne!  
  
Kitsune-chan 


	10. Truth or Dare?

Okay! It's been a while since I last updated this. Sorry about that! (Sheepish grin) I was getting really busy and rather distracted…

Anyway, here's the next chapter of "Dreams!" Hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I own Akuma, Jenni and the plot. Not YYH or Neko or Sakura. Get used to it. -.-

(Chapter 10: Truth or Dare)

Jenni: Hello all! Welcome to my house! Here you will stay for the next few days, and we will play games like truth or dare!!

Yusuke: Sooo… Just _why_ are we here?!

Jenni: Uuuuhhhhhhhh… … … I'll get to that later!! (nervous smile)

Hiei: Hn. Baka ningen on'na.

Jenni: Yeah, I AM a girl, I can be an idiot, but I'm NOT HUMAN!! Or a hanyou, thank you very much!!

Kurama: What type of demon are you, then?

Jenni: Didn't think I'd need one… Lemme think…

Everyone else: (Facefault)

New girl: (appears out of nowhere) IDIOT! (whacks Jenni over the head)

Jenni: OW! What the hell was that for, cat??

Girl: You're half silver fox, half fire demon, remember?!

Other girl: Yeah! Even _I'm_ not _that_ bad!!

Jenni: SHUT IT, SAKURA!! What type of demon are you?!

Sakura: (Puts her finger to her chin)

(One day later)

Nothing has happened.

(Another day later)

STILL nothing has happened.

Jenni: I rest my case… Baka.

Sakura: Can we just play truth or dare, Neko??

Neko: I should go first. Truth: I'm an idiot. To dare or not to dare…? _That is the question…_ Okay, I'm done! :)

Kuwabara: What was that all about…?

Jenni: total randomness… LONG story…

Sakura: Let's just play already!!

Everyone: (sits down in a circle and looks around)

Yusuke: I'll go first! Jenni, truth or dare?

Jenni: Truth to be on the safe side with you, Yusuke.

Yusuke: (Snaps his fingers) DAMN! Oh, well… (evil grin) I dare you to jump off a cliff!!

Neko: That's a dare, not a truth, idiot!!

Yusuke: Well, would you like to jump off the cliff?!

Jenni: No. NEXT! Hmmm……. Neko, truth or dare?

Neko: Truth: I'm an idiot. Dare: I'll call my mom and tell her I stole her shoes.

Jenni: Okay… O.O Uuuhhh…. Next….

Neko: Karasu, truth or dare?

Karasu: O.O How the hell did I get here?!

Jenni: -.- don't ask. Just answer the question…

Karasu: Uhhh… dare, I guess….

Neko: (all demented) _Give me your bombs….._

Karasu: Uhhh…. Guys… help…!

Jenni: Neko, get on with the dare!

Neko: But that was the dare!

Sakura: Why do you need bombs?!

Neko: I don't know! You'll see someday!

Jenni: Whatever…

Karasu: Kurama, truth or dare?

Kurama: O.O Truth…. Definitely truth!!

Karasu: Am I alive??

Kurama: YOU SHOULD KNOW!!

Karasu: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!!

Jenni: (rubs the back of her head, laughs nervously, and backs away from Karasu)

Kurama: … … … Hiei, truth or dare?

Hiei: Dare. I can take anything.

Kurama: Tell me how old you are!

Hiei: (holding his hands up with his index fingers pointed slightly) (Is totally speechless)

Jin: How long is he goin' ta be like this?

Sakura: How'd you get here?!

Jin: The lass over there invited me an' Touya!

Jenni: (Laughs nervously and runs away from Sakura and Karasu, who has just caught on that she brought him back to life and brought him there)

Neko: Hiei, are you going to answer the question…? Hiei…? HIEI? HIEI!!!

Hiei: (jumps a mile) 53!!!!

Everyone: What…?

Hiei: What? Didn't you ask me a math question?!

Neko: No, we asked how old you are.

Hiei: (Pauses again)

Jenni: (sweatdrop) ARG!! … just pick someone…

Hiei: Jin, truth or dare?

Jin: Dare…

Hiei: I dare you to go drop Kuwabara off a cliff.

Jenni: And video tape it! (smiles and hands him a video camera)

Jin: (smiles and picks up a screaming Kuwabara, then goes over to a cliff, then drops him)

Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Screaming like a little girl all 300 feet down)

Jenni: (chuckling) Okay, let's see the videotape!

Jin: A tornado! Wasn't it a good one? (Is acting really hyper)

Touya: Jin, who gave you sugar?

Sakura: I DID!! (Big smile) SUGAR FOR EVERYONE!!

Jenni: (whacks Sakura over the head with a flute) Shut up and take a deep breath.

Sakura: Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet, tranquility… What the hell do those mean?

Jenni: (anime falls) Never mind… (Sighs)

Yoko: Shiny…. GIMME THE SHINY!!

Jenni: (whacks her head) Don't… kill… them… they… are… guests… not… ah, what the hell!! (starts to use Sakura and Yoko as target practice for her arrows)

Neko: JENNI!!  
  
Jenni: Fine… (Only aims at Sakura)

Jin: Kuwabaka, truth or dare?

Kuwabara: dare.

Jin: How did you get back up here alive??

Kuwabara: … … … (starts to lick a random lollipop) I'm not telling!

Jin: Okay, then uhh… Idareyatogooutinapinkdressandyell,LOOKATME,I'MANIDIOT!anddoastupiddance!

Kuwabara: … …I don't have a clue what you just said.  First of all: I barely understand any languages: Japanese or English.  Second of all: You were talking so DAMN fast!

Sakura: I'm clueless….

Jenni and Neko: We know. (nod, then glare at each other, then crack up)

Hiei: …The hell???

Jenni: Nothing, nothing, just continue with the game!!

Kuwabara: Touya, truth or dare?

Neko: WAIT A MINUTE!! You haven't done your dare yet!!

Yusuke: You mean you could understand what he said?!

Neko: Yeah. I'm a cat demon, DUH!!

Kurama: What does that have to do with anything?

Neko: I have no clue.

Everyone else: (anime fall)

Kuwabara: What did he dare me to do??

Neko: He told you to go outside in a pink dress and yell, "LOOK AT ME, I'M AN IDIOT!!" and then dance a really stupid dance. =)

Kuwabara: HELL NO!!

Jenni and Yusuke: (cracking up)

Hiei: (holds up a pink dress to Kuwabara) This I'm gonna enjoy seeing.

Kuwabara: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

-10 minutes later-

Neko: Okay, say your line and then dance!

Kuwabara: NO!! I REFUSE!!

Neko: I'll bring Yukina here if you don't.

Kuwabara: Alright fine.  … … … … LOOK AT ME, I'M AN IDIOT!

(A randomly, giant star falls near Kuwabara and knocks him out of ground.)

Sakura: Wasn't that suppose to happen in Mario Party 3?

(Neko-chan70: If you have played that game, you know what I mean!)

Just about everyone else: (fall over laughing)

Jenni: Man, that was good!!

Touya: I guess I choose dare now that it's my turn…

Kuwabara: I dare you to go to Alaska…

Touya: COOL!

Kuwabara: …with fire to warm you up!

Touya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Jenni: Whatever. Neko, you take care of this. I'm gonna go do somethin' real quick. (disappears)

Neko: I hate it when she does that… (makes Touya go and says that he only has to stay for half an hour)

-With Touya-

Touya: (being overly-dramatic) I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!!!

-With the others-

Jenni: (has just returned) Hello all! (Is holding something)

Yusuke: What are you holding…??

Jenni: You'll see soon enough… (evil grin)

Karasu: … … …Why don't I trust that look…?

Neko: Because that's never a good sign.

Sakura: RUN AWAY!!

Jenni: (rolls eyes) Anyway, how much longer does Touya have?

Hiei: 12 minutes, 37 seconds, and counting.

All: O.O How the hell did you know?!

Hiei: (Shrugs) Actually, it's that amount of time PAST half an hour. (smirks)

Jenni: AH! Where's Touya?!

Sakura: HE'S DEAD!! (has found Touya's clothes in a puddle of water)

Touya: (is in the swimming pool behind them) Hi guys! Wanna swim?!

Neko: Why did you take your clothes off??

Touya: Oh. I dunno…

Jenni: (Backs away slowly) … … … Insane people… RUN!!

Sakura: Wait, aren't you insane…?

Jenni: Yeah, but not as insane as you!!

Hiei: Shut up and get back to the (BLEEP) game!!

Jenni: HIEI! Watch your language, young man!!

Hiei: I just said "bleep"! Do you even know what that means?

Neko: … I've always wondered that…

Touya: Neko, truth or dare?

Neko: Dare.

Touya: I dare you to use your bombs!

Everyone except Neko: NO!!

Neko: BACK OFF! I GOTTA BOMB! MOVE ONE STEP AND I'LL USE IT!

Jenni: (Steps back a few steps)

Neko: YOU MOVED! (uses the bomb and blows herself away)

Jenni: … … …too many people dying… The world is cruel to me…

Neko: (Pops up again) HEY!

Jenni: (sweatdrops) How did I know that was going to happen…?

Neko: Jenni, truth or dare?

Jenni: Dare.

Neko: I dare you to show us what you're holding.

Jenni: Okay… if you REALLY want me to… (Opens her arms and shows a little silver dragon with black eyes and a red-tipped tail) Everyone, meet Akuma.

Yusuke: As in "Akunamatta"?? (Kitsune: Can't… spell…)

Jenni: No, you idiot!!

Hiei: O.O How in the seven hells did you get a dragon?!

Jenni: I have my ways… (evil grin)

Kurama: Aren't they really really rare??

Jenni: Yep! :) Like I said, I have my ways…

Kuwabara: Okay! (smiles)

Akuma: (Sees Kuwabara and hisses, then breaths flames at him)

Yusuke: Now this is quality entertainment!!

Hiei: (sighs) Baka. What else do you have in your hand?

Jenni: Do you really wanna know? Okay then. I have…

THE END!!

Neko: Wait a second, that wasn't there before!!!

Jenni: What am I supposed to do, make this thing damn long?!

Karasu: Read and review, or we'll send bombs to your house!


End file.
